How I Hoped You'd Be
by FrauleinShannon
Summary: Klaine smut - repost from ages ago.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters (if any) and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warnings: First Time, Uncircumcised Penis, Awkward Sex

**How I Hoped You'd Be**

This is awkward. I haven't had nearly enough time to prepare for everything that I was expected to do once I finally had Blaine lain out naked in front of me. Blaine is naked on my bed. Blaine Anderson has no clothes on and his naked bottom is on my Egyptian cotton sheets. Oh God. Oh God. What do I do? Why is he looking at me like that? The tips of his triangle eyebrows are disappearing in his curly little afro. I don't like that look. Oh God. Oh God.

"Sebastian plays lacrosse,"

Who said that? Did I say that? I said that. Oh God. Oh God. Stop looking at me like that Blaine Anderson.

"Can we not talk about Sebastian when I'm hard? I'm going to end up losing my erection and that's the last thing I want to happen right now," Blaine says, raising his eyebrows even more.

I just need to calm down and breathe. Breathing is good. Breathing is what enables me to live. I just need to… I can't possibly breathe when I've got ex junior Warbler Anderson naked as the day he was born with his legs on either side of me on my bed. Blaine Anderson naked on my bed and in my house.

"Kurt?"

"I'm nervous. I don't know anything about your penis and I'm not really a dominate kind of person so shouldn't you be the one on top?" I ask.

Dragging my hands through my hair for what seems like the millionth time tonight I scoot from between Blaine's legs and sit on the edge of my bed. This is a complete and total failure. I should have done more research. I should have just watched the damn porn. The internet is only good for porn anyway.

"Kurt, I want to be with you. We agreed that for our first time I would be the one to bottom but if that isn't what you want… I just don't want to force you," Blaine says, moving to sit next to me on the edge of the bed.

Blaine's arms wrap around me and pull me close to him. The scent of his skin and hair intoxicates me and comforts me. My body starts to relax and I lean closer to my boyfriend, catching his lips in a slow kiss.

"I apologize for my inability to be a man."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asks, pulling away to look at me.

"I'm not your typical guy. I'm not Sebastian Smyth. I can't hunt or fish and I sure as hell can't forage through the forest for berries for you," I sigh, dejectedly.

Blaine shakes with silent laughter, burying his face in the crook of my neck to hide the smile on his face. My boyfriend thinks I'm a moron. My very sexy, very naked boyfriend is laughing at me. How wonderful.

"Baby, why would I send you into the forest to get berries for me? No, don't answer that. I don't think I want to know."

"I just want this to be good for you," I say.

"It will be good. It will be great because it will be with you," Blaine says, kissing softly at my shoulder.

Taking a moment for myself I breathe deeply a couple of breaths before I turn to face Blaine. Placing my palm flat on his chest I push him back into a laying position on my bed, smirking a bit as his erection bounces against his stomach at the force of my push.

"Now, you have more experience with your penis and I've never seen anything like it so you're going to have to guide me here for a bit," I tell him, crawling over his right leg to get settled between his legs again.

"Uh, it's a penis. I'm pretty sure that anything you do to it will feel good unless you snap it in half or something."

"Can I do that?!" I panic, starting to scoot back down to the end of the bed as far away from Blaine's precious appendage.

I'm going to need that if I ever what to have full penetrative anal intercourse. Full penetrative anal… I sound like a text book. I need to stop thinking.

Blaine grabs my arm, hauling me back up the bed and between his legs. He looks at me desperately, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and breathing deeply from his nose.

"You're not going to break it. I promise. Please just touch me. I'm going to explode if I don't get something soon," Blaine begs.

I tentatively reach my pointer finger out and touch the sticky head of Blaine's erection. His hips jerk and the tip of his penis leaves a shiny trail of pre-come from the palm of my hand down my wrist. Blaine's penis is so perfect. I've never seen an uncircumcised penis and the difference between Blaine's penis and mine scared the hell out of me when he first told me. He's really sensitive. Even the softest touch to the skin around the crown of his penis sends him jerking his hips up.

"So beautiful," I murmur, curling my hand around his length and gently pulling up.

I marvel at the way the extra skin on Blaine's penis moves as I stroke him. Bunching up around the head and evening out with each caress. The more I touch him the more pearly pre-come bubbles from his slit.

"You need to start prepping me. I'm not going to last long," Blaine breathes, ending his sentence with a long, loud whine as my pointer finger wiggles between his foreskin and the crown of his penis.

I lightly pinch and rub at the skin between my thumb and index finger, listening to Blaine cry out and twist around on the bed.

"Am I hurting you?" I ask, stopping the movement of my fingers.

"NO! No, God no it feels so good. I've never felt anything like it," Blaine babbles.

Grinning to myself and doing a little victory dance in my head, I gently remove my hand from Blaine. I quickly lean over the bed, grabbing the condom and lube from the bedside table. My nerves come back, causing my hands to shake a bit as I'm coating my index and middle finger in the slippery lubricant.

Evening out my breathing I meet Blaine's eyes, searching for the reassurance that I need. When I see him looking at me like I'm the only one he'd ever want again for the rest of his life I nod mostly to myself. I circle my finger around Blaine's tight pucker using just a small amount of pressure before beginning to circle again. Blaine whimpers and presses his hips down. Finally I give in, sliding my index finger slowly into his tight heat. Oh God. Oh God. He's so smooth and warm and oh God. Oh God.

Blaine's mouth falls open and he sucks in as much air as his lungs can take and holds it. Slowly I thrust my finger, keeping it perfectly straight… not that I had much of a choice. There isn't really much wiggle room. How am I supposed to stretch him if I can't really bend my finger? Maybe if I add another finger.

The second finger goes in just as smoothly as the first finger but it doesn't give me much more room. I can sort of crook my fingers but I can't pull them apart to 'scissor' them like I read that was necessary to properly stretch a bottom for the first time. My face and lack of movement give me away because Blaine stiffens and looks at me kind of fearfully.

"Is there something wrong?" Blaine asks.

"I can't…"

"It's okay. We don't have to," Blaine says, tears starting to pool in the corners of his eyes.

"My fingers, they won't move apart," I explain.

Blaine looks at me quizzically for a moment and asks, "Move apart how?"

I blush, using my free hand to push my hair out of my face. How do I tell my boyfriend that I practiced for tonight by reading smutty fanfiction?

"Like scissors," I mumble.

"Scissors," Blaine says, bringing his left hand up from where it was resting on the bed and making a scissoring motion with his fingers.

I nod and Blaine snorts and says, "I'm not made of elastic. That won't be happening. Where did you learn that?"

I go from simply blushing to turning a fire engine red in a matter of seconds. For the second time tonight Blaine's little pizza slice eyebrows disappear in the unruly mop of curls on top of his head.

"I researched,"

"Researched with what?" he asks.

"Fanfiction…"

Blaine's snort of laughter echoes around the quiet room and if I wasn't knuckle deep in my boyfriend's ass with my dominate hand I would be face palming right about now.

"What fandom?"

"Twilight… Edward and Jacob because it needed to be gay and I think Bella is a snobby bitch," I say, looking down at my hand and wiggling my fingers as much as possible.

Blaine gasps out a laugh looking indecisive about whether he wants to continue making fun of me or if he wants to focus on getting more of my fingers inside of him. The idea of having more of me inside of him must win out because he stops his chuckles and tells me to take it slow and take it slow I do. As slowly as possible I drag my fingers back and push them in again causing Blaine to let out a high pitched sigh. His hips push down and he squeezes around my fingers begging for another one.

Using my free hand, I apply lube to my right ring finger and slide it in beside my other two fingers. The gasp that emits from Blaine is anything but pleasurable. His eyes screw shut and his breath comes out in ragged pants.

"Want me to stop?" I ask.

"No. It's not that bad. I'm ready for more. Use lots of lube," Blaine answers.

As easily as I can I pull my fingers from Blaine's slightly stretched opening. He groans a bit at the emptiness and I rub his thigh in a comforting gesture before reaching for the condom. The fanfiction I read didn't include the use of condoms. Something about vampire seminal fluids being just like acid. That just sounds disgusting.

Putting on a condom is a lot more difficult than most people think it is. You can't just roll the damn thing down and be done with it. First of all it doesn't roll, not easily. It takes a good bit of time to get it to move down my shaft and I end up ruining the first condom because I forgot to pinch the tip and tear it as I am trying to sort it out. The second condom goes on with less difficulty and I am able to get myself slicked with a generous amount of lube in a decent amount of time.

When I look up Blaine is watching me, one hand fisted around his erection and the other hand rubbing fingers over his opening. If that isn't enough to make a guy crazy I don't know what is. Scooting closer to Blaine I get myself snuggly between his thighs. I lean down, capturing Blaine's lips in a soft kiss, holding myself steady in one hand and pushing against Blaine's resistance. The muscle gives and I start to slide in. My vision goes black at the heat that surrounds me. How do people not do this every second of every day? It's like every nerve ending in my body is being assaulted by a hot pleasurable fire.

Blaine's pained whimper sends me crashing back to Earth as the tops of my thighs meet the backs of his. His eyes are glassy and his cheeks are red. He abuses his bottom lip with his teeth to keep from crying out in pain.

"I'm okay," he promises and I nod, beginning to move my hips.

Blaine grunts in pain, digging his nails into my shoulders and turning his head to the side. More tears leak from his eyes and I still my movements. This wasn't how it happened in the fanfiction I read and the pamphlets didn't say that there would be crying.

"We need to stop."

"No. Please don't stop. I can do this. Don't give up on me," Blaine pleads.

"We don't have to do this right now, Blaine. We can try again. You're not even enjoying this," I say, dragging my thumb under his eyes to collect the falling tears.

He's not enjoying this at all. His penis is lying flaccid between his legs. I'm not stupid. Sex is not supposed to cause flaccidness. Sex is all about pleasure and connecting with someone that you love. I want Blaine to feel good.

"Don't stop. I'm ready, I promise and it'll come back," Blaine says, looking down at his penis.

Bending down I press my lips to Blaine's again and give a little thrust. Blaine sighs and lies back on the bed again, hands at his sides. I take Blaine in my hand and rub at the sensitive foreskin of his penis trying my best to give him pleasure. It works fairly well because when I start half thrusting into Blaine he starts to harden in my hand again.

I don't pull out much at all. Not even an inch but it feels amazing. Blaine writhes beneath me, puffing out my name at the end of deep gasping breathes. It's over before I even really get started. My orgasm sneaks up on me causing me to press myself against Blaine so tightly I'm sure we're going to be sharing the same skin. My grip on Blaine's penis tightens the slightest bit and he whines loud and high, coming over my fist. The fluttering of Blaine around me is almost painful because of the oversensitivity.

Bringing my hand down to hold the condom in place I pull myself free and make quick work of getting the used condom off of me and tying a knot in it so that I can dispose of it in the bathroom before I make a bigger mess on my sheets.

Blaine is smiling at me from the bed when I return from the bathroom with a warm wet wash cloth. I gently wipe Blaine's come from his stomach and take extra care of cleaning his bottom, wiping the tacky lube from his skin.

When I've finished cleaning the both of us I fall beside Blaine on the bed. His arms curve around my middle, pulling my body close to his. He places gentle kisses up and down the side of my neck, over my cheek and on the lobe of my ear.

"I love you. I love you. I love," he repeats over and over again.

"I love you too, Blaine."

We fall into a comfortable silence, smiling at each other and just touching every inch of bare skin laid out in front of us. Finally after what seems like seconds but was actually closer to an hour Blaine looks at me with a mischievous little smirk pulling at his pretty lips.

"I'm hungry," he says, "Starving actually."

"What would you like?" I ask, carding my fingers through his curls.

"How about some wild forest berries?"

**Thank you for reading. Please review. This fic did not get passed to a beta and is being posted with all of my very own mistakes.**


End file.
